Överlevarnas Tid
by HonorineHermelin
Summary: En av dem som överlevde den sista striden funderar över sitt och andras öden. Men är det någonsin över?


_När slutet kom stod jag på den västra flanken på striden. Jag hade för första gången stigigt ut i det öppna och avslöjat var min lojalitet låg, ingen strid skulle någonsin komma efter den här, det som segrade den kvällen skulle utrota allt motstånd. Det var att döda eller dödas, alla tillbaka till den mest basala, primitiva nivån på överlevnad._

_Potter var rena reflexer, förtrollningar dansade i luften omkring honom, ingenting mer än medelmåttigt, men Granger och Weasly var inte långt bakom honom och täckte hans flanker. Det gick knappt att få en skymt av Granger, hon var helt omgiven av ljusen från den strida strömmen av formler som strömmade ur hennes stav._

_Longbottom hade fallit, men inte som jag inte på det ovärdiga, dumdristiga sätt som jag hade förväntat mig av honom. Han klev framför en förbannelse från Lucius Malfoy, som ingen hade hunnit stoppa och räddade livet på Granger. Han förstod att hon var nödvändig för att den gyllenröde prinsen, Gryffindors hjälte, skulle ha en chans att överleva. Det hedrar honom, och jag höjer en skål till hans ära, för den han blev och det offer han gjorde. Han om någon viste vad offer betydde och jag har alltid varit förundrad över att han inte bad Dumbeldore fara åt helvete och lämnade hela kriget, han som redan hade betalat sitt pris och mer därtill. Och ändå gick han ut på slagfältet den dagen, säkert väl medveten om att hans förmågor inte skulle ta honom levande därifrån. Och ändå tvekade han inte ett ögonblick för att kasta sig framför Grangers oskyddade rygg och ta en Avada Kedavra. Han förstod mer om offer än Potter någonsin kommer att göra, han gjorde det utan fanfarer och utspel, medveten om att han inte räknades till de riktiga vännerna eller ens som ens fullvärdig Gryffindor. Han dog en tyst, värdig död och jag undrar hur många som ens såg hans offer._

_Ibland undrar jag om jag själv hade förmått ett sådant offer för människor som inte värderade mig mer än så. Jag fick aldrig chansen till ett sådant offer, det fans aldrig ett tillfälle där min död var värd mer än min överlevnad och det bidrag av information jag hade kunnat ge. Att dö som någon som uppoffrar är inte samma sak som att dö en dåres död, att dö en förspilld död, som kostar människorna mer än den köper dem. Det fanns många gånger då jag kunde ha valt mig själv en enkel död som hade kostat min sida mycket men inget tillfälle då jag hade en chans att, likt Longbottom, göra ett offer som var bättre för dem än alternativet. Jag hoppas i alla fall att det har varit så, för om jag har låtit ett sådant tillfälle gå mig ur händerna så är det något jag verkligen ångrar, av hela min själ. Det finns så många gånger under den här långa vansinnestriden som jag bara har önskat att jag vore feg nog, okunnig nog, betydelselös nog, att välja en enkel utväg._

_Men nu då? När ministeriet söker mig, Fenixorden inte längre vill veta av mig, Potter kanske vill ha ihjäl mig, kanske högaktar mig, vilket beror på hur mycket han sett och hur blind han är och den sista dödsätarråttan har blivit utjagad ur sitt gömställe. Vad gör jag nu, jag som har levt med skuggan av det här kriget sedan jag började på Hogwarts?_

_För första gången finns det böcker att läsa, promenader i morgondiset att vandra. En örtagård att sköta, brygder att brygga som varken torterar eller lemlästar eller dödar. Kanske ska jag unna mig själv att utveckla ett beroende av Felix Felicitis? Kanske ska jag skaffa mig en animagiusform att bekanta mig med skogen i?_

_Jag är för gammal för mer än så, för stordåd, för att försöka tala om för någon vad jag "egentligen" gjorde, vem jag "egentligen" är. Vad har jag för intresse av att bevisa min oskuld, över att söka någon sorts nåd, när mina händer ändå är så blodiga att det inte finns någon? Jag ska leva, en dag till, och så ännu en, och jag ska äntligen, äntligen vara helt min egen. Ingen är längre min herre och ingen ska bli det igen._

* * *

Snön log tjock över åkrarna runt det lilla huset och den smala rökslingan som ringlade sig ut genom skorstenen var det enda som signalerade att någon faktiskt bodde i stugan. En prydlig trädgård omringade det lilla huset och om man tittade efter noggrant kunde ett större trädgårdsland anas under snötäcket.

Ett högt "pop" hördes plötsligt men dämpades av de fallande snöflingorna. En äldre kvinna iförd grön resmantel och hög spetsig häxhatt uppenbarade sig straxt utanför staketet till tomten. Hon knackade en lång stund på den låga dörren innan steg som närmade sig dörren hördes inifrån. En lång svartklädd man med krokig näsa och genomborrande ögon öppnade dörren med en smäll.

"Professor McGonnagal" Han stirrade på kvinnan utanför ett par sekunder och flyttade sedan på sig för att släppa in henne.

"Professor Snape, äntligen återfunnen ifrån de döda ser jag."

"Med all respekt professor, men vad vill ni? Jag är visserligen imponerad över att du har lyckats hitta mig men ännu mer undrar jag varför ni har letat efter mig."

"Jag tror att du kan räkna ut det själv Severus, du har alltid haft ett intrikant sinnelag."

"Försök inte lura mig att du behöver mig som lärare, världen är full av idioter som tror att du kan undervisa. Du behöver inte mig mer än Granger behöver Weasley."

"Lyssna nu, jag vet inte varför Dumbledore litade på dig, men jag såg tillräckligt på slaget för att veta att du är tillräknelig, lojal och skoningslös. Du förstår nog inte hur det har varit sedan du försvann. Alla som stod med oss, med Albus, dog i striden och nu är det folk som Rufus Scrimgeour som har makten och övertaget. Förstår du inte? Det är bara du och jag kvar och ingen slåss för Albus idéer längre om du fortsätter att gömma dig här!" vid det sista ordet slog hon handen hårt i skivan på ett av hans rangliga bord. Igen av dem sa något på en lång stund.

"vad menar du med att ingen av dem finns kvar? Familjen Weasley har ju alltid varit allierade med Albus, de kan väll inte…"

"Allihop."

"Men potter måste väll ha överlevt? Och Granger?"

"När slaget var över och du hade gett dig av visade det sig att dödsätarna hade spridit ett gift, många fler dog av sina skador än vi någonsin hade kunnat ana…"

"Så klösmärket som mörkrets herre gav Potter när han var döende…"

"…gjorde att vi förlorade Harry också, ja. Och många andra." de var tysta en lång stund. Sedan satte sig Snape ner och signalerade åt Professor McGonnagal att hon gärna fick följa han exempel.

"jag trodde aldrig att ni skulle behöva mig igen. Och jag tänkte alltid att jag skulle kunna hävda att jag hade gjort mitt. Att jag hade betalat min del. Men om vi är de enda kvar…"

"jag är så ledsen Severus, jag hade så gärna velat låta dig få det här livet, det här lugnet. Jag önskar att jag aldrig hade behövt åka hit och ta ifrån dig det." Han svalde hårt.

"Jag kan vara i ordning för avfärd på en halvtimme, professor."

"Severus min vän, du har ännu inte frågat vilket ämne jag erbjuder dig att undervisa i."

"Jag tar för givet att det gäller enda ämne där det är av extrem vikt att läraren delar Albus visioner. Vilken idiot har du för närvarande anställd som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster?"

"Du skulle aldrig kunna gissa. Jag tror att han kommer bli ganska upprörd över att se sig förflyttad. Men jag har trots allt ett annat lärarjobb att erbjuda honom istället. Jag tror att vi ska kunna hitta en lösning som gör även unge professor Smith nöjd."

"Du skämtar! Ska jag efterträda en tjugoårig Hufflepuff!"

"Severus, varför tror du att jag behöver nya lärare?"

"För att de du har nu knappt är torra bakom öronen?"

"För att jag behöver någon som kommer ihåg hur det här var, någon som var med och betalade priset. Inte folk som överlevde bara för att de höll sig ur vägen eller litade på att folk som Hermione Granger och familjen Weasley skulle utkämpa kriget åt dem. Mr Smith har trots allt mer erfarenhet av Mörkrets Herre än hälften de fega ministerieidioterna de försökte pracka på mig."

"Jag vet, Minerva." Ordlöst tog han ner en tjock mantel ifrån sin plats bredvid eldstaden. Han släckte och askade ur eldstaden och packade ihop några av de få ägodelar han hade tagit med sig när han hade trott att han hade lämnat trollkarlsvärlden för alltid.

Ingen av dem sade det högt men när den svartklädde mannen låste dörren till sin lilla stuga viste han att han aldrig skulle kunna återvända dit. Hade man en gång valt att följa Albus Dumbledore kunde man aldrig lämna kampen för att föra hans ideal vidare.

* * *

Det var med stor nyfikenhet som den blonda häxan närmade sig den höga porten som var huvudingång till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Hon sköt bestämt upp dörren på vid gavel och såg ut över entréhallen. Eftersom det var i mitten av juli låg hallen tom och ödslig och den enda rörelse hon kunde skymta var fladdrandet ifrån lågorna på de levande ljusen. Det var mer än två dencenium sedan hon hade varit där senast och hon unnade sig att stanna till ett ögonblick och insupa atmosfären innan hon började kliva upp för trappan.

Hennes ansikte var mer fårat nu, men också upplyst av ett större lugn än förut. Hon hade rest mycket, samlat på minnen i form av upptäckter och möten. Hon viste nu att hon aldrig skulle förmå följa spelreglerna för hur man förväntades bete sig ibland människor, men hon viste också varför. Hon hade aldrig lyckats förmå sig själv att lägga den tiden som skulle ha behövts, helt enkelt för att hon hade viktigare saker att göra. _Vem vill lära sig att prata om vädret, när det finns så mycket kunskap att utbyta,_ funderade hon och viste att det var för att hon hade återvänt hit som hon hade börjat fundera i de banorna.

Hon styrde stegen mot rektorns kontor och knackade försiktigt, en kylig röst bad henne kliva in.

Professor Snape satt vänd mot brasan hälsade henne utan att vända sig om. "miss Lovegood"

"Professor Snape" svarade hon och slog sig efter ett par sekunders tvekan ner i en av de bekväma karmstolarna som stod framställda på hennes sida om skrivbordet. Rynkorna i hans bleka ansikte var fler nu än när hon hade sett honom sist och det en gång kolsvarta håret hade grånat betydligt. Här och där kunde hon ana silvervita hårstrån, spår efter åldrande och alla de bekymmer som följde med mannens ansvarstyngda arbete.

"Jag ser att ditt ben fortfarande plågar dig?" sade han efter en stunds tystnad. Hon nickade.

"Jag tar mig fram i alla fall. Jag ser det som något av ett hedersmärke, Professorn ."

"Ett mycket gryffindorskt synsätt, miss Lovegood." hon log och nickade igen.

"Men jag bjöd dig inte hit för att vi skulle dela gamla krigsminnen, även om det kanske finns en tid för sådant också. Jag antar att du är införstådd med de senaste händelserna i trollkarlsvärlden miss Lovegood?"

"jag tror det professorn."

"Bra, men då menar jag inte nyheter ifrån the Quibler, som du kanske förstår." hon snörpte på munnen.

"Jag är inte enbart införstådd med de senaste rönen om toppykollektivet på Irland om det är det du menar, Sir" sade hon gravalvarligt.

"Bra. Som du säkert vet är jag i stort behov av en _kompetent_ lärare i försvar mot svartkonster." hon var först helt säker på att hon hört fel men kunde inte riktigt avläsa ifrån hans ansikte om han var allvarlig eller inte.

"va, jag? Nej, sir, jag har inte återvänt hit efter tjugo år för att bli driven med som en tredjeårselev! Varför skulle du vilja ha mig som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster?"

"du måste förstå att du under dina tjugo års frånvaro har erövrat status som något av en legend. Du är trots allt, förutom mig själv, den enda sista överlevande medlemmen av Fenixorden." Luna blundade.

"Jag behöver den delen av dig. Jag behöver någon som mötte Voldemort för att undervisa i försvar mot svartkonster."

"Jag kan inte. Jag vet inte hur man gör."

"med vad?"

"Med människor."

"Det skulle inte skada eleverna nämnvärt att ha en kompetent lärare, det är bara bra för deras tolerans mot de annorlunda om de dessutom får en kompetent lärare som har samma klädsmak som Sybil Trellawney. Så de ser att kompetens och intelligens inte nödvändigtvis hänger ihop med social "kompetens". "

"Jag kunde inte bry mig mindre om hur du tycker att jag klär mig. Sir."

"Och _det_ är en av anledningarna till att jag vill anställa dig. Men jag tänker inte dalta med dig mer. Det här är en fantastisk möjlighet och du vet det Lovegood. Antingen tar du den eller så låter du bli, men jag har inte tid att sitta och smickra dig mer för att du ska ta ditt förnuft till fånga och göra dig själv och världen en tjänst."

"Jag tar jobbet, sir." Den bleka mannen framför henne nickade och skrev upp något på ett pergament. Han reste sig och slängde in lite flampulver i eldstaden bakom skrivbordet, sedan, när elden antagit en blåaktig nyans böjde han huvudet in i flammorna och pratade lågt med någon i andra änden av förbindelsen.

Ett par sekunder senare hördes ett mjukt "pop" och en husalf iklädd den största höga svarta hatt som Luna någonsin hade sett, en knallröd mantel och matchande klädnad.

"Miss Lovegood, låt mig introducera dig till mister Filch's efterträdare, Dobby." Husalfen sken som en sol och såg ut att brottas med en impuls att buga sig.

"Låt mig visa dig till ditt rum, miss" pep han. "är det sant att du också kände den store Harry Potter?"

"jag tror att ni ska kunna finna vissa gemensamma samtalsämnen på vägen dit" sa Professor Snape och ledde dem ut genom dörren, "Jag har andra ärenden att ta han dom."

Luna fann husalfens berättelse om Harry intressant och de diskuterade trollkarlvärldens stora hjälte på vägen genom slottets mörka korridorer. När hon tänkte efter fan hon det märkligt att för första gången på tjugo år ha mött någon annan som mindes den tiden så väl. De tre som för en stund sedan hade varit församlade i rektorns kontor var de sista kvarvarande ifrån den närmsta kretsen kring Harry och fenixorden.

Men hon var någon annan nu, precis som den ovänlige före detta Dödsätaren som blivit Rektor och husalfen som blivit vaktmästare också hade förändrats under de tjugo åren som hade gått. Inte ens Hogwarts skulle vara samma sak, tänkte hon, utan dem som varit där när hon själv var ung skulle själva luften i korridorerna kännas annorlunda. En skola är trots allt en plats i ständigt förvandling och hon kunde inte låta bli att för en kort stund önska att det hade funnits något beständigt i alla hennes gamla minnen ifrån den här platsen.

Vem skulle minnas i vilken korridor Bill Weasley blev biten av varulven Fenrir? Vem skulle minnas hur det hade sett ut när den stora labyrinten var rest för Den Magiska Trekampen? Hon insåg att det var till detta som trollkarlsvärlden behövde henne, ett levande vittne på en tid som hade avgjort alla deras öden.

Hon skulle berätta historien om kriget just så som den hade varit, utan de efterhandskonstruerade hjälteskrönor som hon viste hade spirat upp i trollkarlsvärlden. Det skulle vara svårt och få skulle någonsin kunna tro på hennes berättelse men det var trots allt något som Luna Lovegood hade lärt sig leva med för länge sedan.


End file.
